Snowstorm Surprises
by electric wannabe
Summary: Written for the Feb 09 Snow Day competition. What do the pupils and teachers of Waterloo Road get up to when they're stuck inside for Careers Day on what's likely to be the only snow day of the year...? Rachel/Eddie


A/N: I've used my artistic license to change a few things, eg. Melissa and Eddie was all just a horrible nightmare and year 11 is now Maxine, Janeece, Bolton, Chlo etc… and *somebody* is back in it because I love them and needed a teacher for their subject, lol. This isn't supposed to follow all the facts, it's only supposed to be funny, so if some of it's a bit weird just take it lightly!

Note: This was written for the Snow Day fanfic competition on the WR forum; snow day as in the snow day(s) we had last month, lol!

**SNOWSTORM SURPRISES!**

"This is some kind of joke." exclaimed Eddie as he stared out of the window of Rachel's office, into the dazzling white of the snow covering every single inch of space in the distance.

"I mean, really, Rachel. Mother Nature just had to wait till all the flaming teachers were in school with just bloody year eleven to keep us company!"

"Mother Nature, Eddie?! What are you on about?" she rolled her eyes at her seemingly irate deputy head.

"It just ain't fair! We could use the time to try and get out of here though, we can use all our weight to try and whack the door open, eh?"

"Sure Eddie, you do that. But first you can explain to year eleven why their post-16 options day is cancelled! And it's not even that big of a deal, I'm sure the snow'll melt in a few hours." she said reassuringly, with her trademark Rachel Mason reassuring smile.

Eddie scowled…

+++

"Alright everybody! By the looks on your faces I can see you'd much rather be somewhere else, but-"

"Yeah Miss, outside in the snow!" yelled a very grumpy and un-smiley Bolton Smiley…

"Yes Bolton, thank you. But, unfortunately, we can't get outside just yet, we need to wait for the snow to melt a bit; so we've decided your options day will go ahead."

"Dunno what this we's all about; I never agreed to staying cooped up in here with all them hooligans and no way out!"

"Grantley?" It seemed everyone but the man in question could see through the seemingly saccharine smile on Steph's face.

"What?"

"Shut yer flaming trap!"

+++

"Seems to be going pretty well, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does… Look Rach, I'm sorry about snapping earlier, it's just the prospect of being locked up in here for the whole day seemed a bit daunting."

"Oh, well that's nice! Too boring for you am I Eddie?!" she rolled her eyes with a smirk, letting him know she wasn't serious.

"Nah Rach, you're not boring at all… Not at all." he spoke gently, and with sincerity, the only problem being that he was speaking to the air which had just previously occupied Rachel Mason, and not the woman herself, who had by now walked halfway across the room…

+++

"Come on Bolton, come sit down and we can talk…"

"Look Miss Haydock, no offence or nothing, but I ain't taking French a-level, yeah?"

"Ahh, you say that now Mr Smiley, but just wait until I explain how French can open the doors of the world to you!"

"Ya what? Nah Miss, I wanna live in Manchester. Me mum don't want me to though, if she had it her way I'd live with her till I was dead!"

Steph groaned.

"It isn't just about being able to draw amazingly well, or sculpt like Michelangelo. Maxine, art is a way of letting out hidden feelings, expressing fears, and dreams, your deepest desires! So it doesn't actually matter as much if you're not the perfect artist, you just have to be creative." Kim's voice rose as she became more excited at speaking about her passion.

"Yeah miss… But I still can't draw." pointed out an exasperated Maxine.

"Oh for Christ's sake…"

+++

"Alright, I know how this has been a bit of a drag for you all, and that you've all been dying to get to out of here and into the snow-"

"Aww Miss, don't rub it in!"

"I wasn't trying to Janeece, what I was trying to say is that me and Mr Lawson have decided that it's alright for you all to go outside for the rest of the day and-"

The rest of Rachel's sentence was drowned by the cheers and claps of applause of over a hundred thrilled teenagers.

"Wicked Miss!"

"Aww Miss Mason, that's well good!"

"Thank you Miss Mason, thanks Sir."

"It's our pleasure Karla." (AN: forget she isn't in that year!)

"So Miss Mason, you ready to be severely battered in a snowball fight?! You are so going down!" grinned a cheeky Eddie.

Rachel snorted, "Me?! Oh no Mr Lawson, I think you'll find it's you that's going down!"

+++

High pitched screeches and bellowing roars flooded the serene atmosphere of the grounds of Waterloo Road as numerous balls of snow flew from every direction. The moulded spheres were the source of all these yells, the latest being the pleasant hysterics of a Miss Rachel Mason, as she ran, scrambling around to grab as much snow as possible, as quickly as possible, in order to try and fight off Eddie, another one chuckling loudly.

"You can't run forever Miss Mason!" he laughed.

"I'm not the one running…" came a soft voice behind him, very close to his ear. Before he could even turn around a large ball of muddy slush was dumped smack dab in the middle of his head. He felt piercing droplets of melted snow suddenly trickling down his neck and back, absorbing into his shirt…

He turned around slowly, what would have been a murderous glare gracing his features, if not for the humorous glint in his eyes.

"Ohhh Miss Mason, the cheek! This isn't over, I'll get my revenge when you least expect it, you'll see!"

For some reason, this seemed amazingly funny to Rachel, whose face crumpled up in humorous confusion, then relaxed and crumpled up yet again in hysterics.

"Eddie… what… the hell… are you on about?!" she wheezed through laughter.

"It was a snowball Eddie, a snowball!"

"I'd like to see what you did if I dumped a load of muddy slush on your hair!"

This brought on another round of unstoppable hysterics, which Eddie could not help joining in with.

"Pfft you don't even have much hair! And you just try it Eddie…"

"Alright then, if you're sure!"

"Eddie.. Oh no, don't you come near me! I mean it Eddie, get away from my hair!"

"You asked for it, sweetheart!"

"Sweetheart?! Eddie! No, don't!"

He chuckled as he shuffled forward with the dripping slush in his hands, and saw her shuffling backwards.

"Aww, c'mon Rach, sonly a bit of slush!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and……

Pounced.

Their parka jackets broke their fall, as Eddie tumbled them to the ground.

"Eddie! You're such an idiot! Get off of me Eddie!"

He just smiled, and leaned closer…

And closer… Rachel's eyes got wide as she stared up at him, his eyes darting between his eyes and his lips.

"We really shouldn't… the students…"

"Rachel?"

"Uh huh?"

"Stop thinking…"

He whispered this last sentence as his lips descended towards hers, swiftly obliterating the space between them.

So they lay, cold seeping through their jackets, students and teachers only a few metres aways, not noticing any of it, apart from the other.

Eddie's snowball lay forgotten on the ground...


End file.
